Donna & Harvey - more than friends?
by Mischa-Suits.Fan
Summary: Donna & Harvey are they meant to be together? I do NOT own anything Suits-related. This is pure fiction, my story. This is also my first fanfic so please be kind.


Page | 26

**Summary:** Donna and Harvey friends only or more than friends? This is my first fanfiction of Donna & Harvey. Please be kind. :-) I do NOT own anything Suits-related; this is pure fiction.

Donna Paulsen has worked for Harvey Specter for a long time; a very long time. They met at the DA's office. She liked him then even though he came across as arrogant and cocky. But there was something about him that she felt attracted to, drawn to. Yeah she was 'into him' but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing it! She felt that the arrogance and cockiness wasn't really who he was, it was a game he played. Sort of like when she would do theatre plays, it was a role he was playing in the office as a lawyer. She told him she had a rule of not fooling around with men she worked with which kept him at bay for awhile.

There was that one time where he showed up at her place after they both had quit the DA's office; her rule didn't apply and she was so glad! God she can still remember that time! His kisses, his touch, the whipped cream…she needed to stop thinking about that…it's been so long…why did he still have an effect like that on her?

She tells herself the feelings will go away…but when? She's missed going out on dates. She's tried several times to have a relationship outside of the office to make those feelings go away, but she only gets hurt by the guys she's gone out with because they make her choose…them or him. She's tried to tell them it's not him it's her work, she loves being a legal secretary. But the truth is…they're right, it is him. She loves being HIS legal secretary not just A legal secretary. She really can't talk to anyone about it because…well, she doesn't want to admit it out loud…that she really is in love with Harvey Specter. She can't! They made a promise never to bring up THAT time again, to pretend it never happened. But the fact of the matter is it did happen and damn it she wants it again, she wants him! But there are other factors to consider now. For one he's with Zoe now. He seems to care about Zoe; she wants him to be happy but can Zoe make him happy? She knows she'd be able to make him happy, maybe even happier than with Zoe.

The phone rings on her desk but Donna is too distracted thinking about Harvey but she finally hears Mike's voice, "Hey are you ok?" She blinks at Mike and says, "Yeah, why?" Mike looks at her concerned, she doesn't seem the same Donna as always, and says, "You seem like you were a million miles away. And the phone is ringing." She rolls her eyes at him as she answers the phone. She takes a message and then looks up at Mike who is still standing in front of her. She asks annoyed because he's staring at her, "Mike is there something you want?" Mike asks, "When is Harvey coming back?" Donna blinks again and looks at the calendar and says, "Around two." Mike looks at Donna closely and asks again, "Are you ok?" Donna blushes slightly and says, "Yes Mike, I'm fine. Go have lunch with Rachel or something." Mike blushes at the mention of Rachel and says, "Yeah ok, I'll leave. But if you need anything…" Donna nods and Mike walks away. Donna says to herself, "Damn it you have got to keep it together! You need to stop thinking about him that way he's your boss!" She shakes her head hoping it'll clear her thoughts of Harvey.

Harvey returns to the office and as he glides by Donna's desk he says, "My office now." Donna jumps up, grabs a pad and pen and walks behind Harvey into his office. He sits at his glass desk as Donna stands in front of it looking at him waiting for him to speak. He tells her, "I need you to set up a meeting with Kane as soon as possible and have Mike sit in on that one and tell him to get up to speed on the Buckley case. Also, please make reservations for this weekend or next at the Hamptons. If the Hamptons doesn't work out for this weekend, make reservations for two at my favorite place for Friday night at eight." Donna doesn't write anything down, she doesn't need to she's Donna. She asks, "Are you going with Zoe to the Hamptons?" Harvey looks up at her, smiles and says, "Yeah." Donna's smile fades slightly and says, "So it's serious with Zoe." It's more of a statement than a question but Harvey looks a bit uncomfortable, he doesn't really want to tell Donna anything about him and Zoe because the only reason he's with Zoe is because of Donna's rule of not having a relationship with anyone she works with. So Harvey clears his throat and says, "It's getting there." Donna knows she needs to leave but they end up staring at each other for a few moments. She hears Harvey clear his throat again and it brings her back to reality so she turns on her heel and says, "Well, I'll set up that meeting and the reservations." Harvey nods and watches her walk out of his office. He looks at some papers on his desk and then turns in his chair to look out the window. He thinks to himself, "Damn it Specter you need to get her out of your head. She's something you can't have, unless you fire her and if you fire her then yeah her rule wouldn't apply but she'd probably hate you and wouldn't want a relationship with you anyway. Donna's the best damn thing that has ever happened to you. If having her as your legal secretary is all it's meant to be then at least you get to see her every day." He thinks back to when they ousted Hardman the first time and they went out for drinks to celebrate. One thing led to another and when he dropped her off at her place he leaned in and kissed her. She didn't push him away, but she didn't invite him in either much to his disappointment. Maybe she's over him. He looks back at Donna and then grins and says to himself, "No can't think that way. But I'm with Zoe now I need to stop thinking about Donna, she's made it clear we have a working relationship now and that's all." Harvey sighs and turns back to his desk as Mike shows up to discuss the Buckley case. Donna tells Harvey that the meeting with Kane is set up for nine AM the next day, dinner reservations for this Friday night and reservations for the Hamptons is set for the following weekend. He thanks Donna and watches her go back to her desk. Deep down he wishes it was he and Donna going to the Hamptons for the weekend. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and turns back to Mike to discuss the Buckley case.

Rachel stops by Donna's desk and asks if she wants to get together this weekend for drinks. Donna smiles and says, "Sounds great let's start Friday night." Rachel gives Donna a surprised look but agrees and says, "That sounds perfect."

Friday night doesn't get there fast enough. Harvey's in a strange mood; he seems upset to Donna for some reason but he says he's ok whenever she asks. At four thirty she asks if he and Mike need anything because she's leaving for the day. Harvey wants to ask why she's in a hurry but he nods and goes back to shuffling papers on the table. Donna stares at him a few moments and then says quickly, "Ok, well, good night, have a good weekend." Harvey nods but doesn't look up. He hears Donna lock up her desk and as she walks down the hall, Harvey looks up and watches her walk away. Mike, ever so observant, asks, "What's up with you and Donna?" Harvey snaps at him, "What the hell does that mean?" Mike is taken aback and says, "Nothing, I'm just asking because it looks like you two are kind of out of sync." Harvey shakes his head and says, "Nothing is up between me and Donna." Mike knows better than to push with Harvey so he goes back to reviewing documents for the Buckley case.

Donna meets Rachel in the lobby of their building and they head over to the local bar. They order a round of drinks and guys are coming towards them, buying them more drinks. By the end of the night Donna hooks up with an investment banker named Harry. He's a decent guy, tall, muscular, short blondish brown hair. They end up at his apartment for a night cap. He tells her, "You are gorgeous Donna, I really want you but I'm ok if we don't." This takes Donna by surprise. Most guys just want to go to bed with her and then never call back. They talk a bit and find they have a lot in common. They spend the entire night chatting and watching the sun come up. Harry asks if Donna has any plans that weekend. Donna says, "Not really. Do you have something in mind?" Harry says, "Well, how about dinner tonight?" Donna smiles and says, "Ok." He walks her to her apartment, they don't live far from each other, and he says, "I look forward to seeing you tonight." They kiss goodbye as Donna enters her apartment. Once alone, Donna realizes she hadn't thought about Harvey since yesterday; she says to herself, "Wow! Maybe he's the one to get my mind off of Harvey?" She smiles and then sets off to do some errands and then to get ready for dinner with Harry later that night.

Harvey, at dinner with Zoe, tries to make plans with her for that weekend but Zoe tells him she's busy and can't. He tells her about his plans for them for next weekend. She agrees to the Hamptons. She wants more from Harvey but she always feels like there is something or someone coming between them. She knows Harvey isn't seeing anyone besides her but she can't help that feeling she has. Zoe knows she's in love with Harvey but he's never told her he loves her.

Donna's weekend with Harry was wonderful and when Harvey sees her on Monday morning he wonders why she's in such a great mood for a Monday. He notices she's on the phone quite a bit and looks like she's flirting, like when they were at the DA's office together. Harvey doesn't like it but he can't tell her to stop, so instead he gives Donna a lot of busy work at the Xerox and fax machine to keep her away from the phone. One day while at her desk a dozen roses are delivered to Donna. Harvey comes out of his office, his curiosity getting the better of him and he has to ask, "Flowers Donna? You shouldn't have." Donna blushes and absentmindedly says, "They're from Harry." Harvey swallows, and looking at her asks, "Harry? You've never mentioned a Harry." Donna smiles and says, "We met last Friday." Harvey raises his eyebrow saying, "Friday huh? And he knows where you work already." Donna looks at Harvey and thinks, 'is he jealous?' Donna smiles and says, "Yep." She looks at the flowers and leans down to smell them. It's been a long time since she's received flowers from someone. She's missed that! She decides it's time for her to be happy and Harry makes her happy; besides Harvey's with Zoe now. Harvey looks at Donna; Donna looks up and sees Harvey staring at her. She asks if he needs anything. Harvey looks at her but doesn't say anything. Finally after a few moments of staring at each other, Harvey turns and walks back into his office. He thinks to himself, 'how do I make her forget that stupid rule?' Donna watches Harvey from her desk and wonders, 'I really want him, not Harry. Maybe that stupid rule of mine needs to go away.'

The phone rings and Donna answers it; she puts the call on hold and tells Harvey, "Zoe on line two." Harvey shakes his head and picks up the phone and says, "Zoe, what's up?" Zoe asks if they are still on for the weekend. Harvey says, "Yes, everything is still a go. You still want to go, right?" Zoe says, "Yes, of course just wanted to make sure since my folks called and asked if I was busy. I'll go and visit them next week. No big deal." There is a bit of silence between them and finally Zoe says, "Well, I know you're busy Harvey. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Harvey says, "Ok, bye." And Zoe quickly hangs up.

The next day Harvey tells Donna to take the afternoon off and start her weekend since he's leaving early to take Zoe. Of course there is an emergency so neither of them leaves the office until four. Harvey offers to drop Donna off at her apartment but Donna declines and says, "No thanks, I'm meeting Harry." Harvey asks, "Where?" Donna says, "What?" Harvey says, "Never mind. Um, have fun. See you on Monday." He quickly leaves and catches the elevator. Ray is waiting for him and drives him to Zoe's house. Harvey steps out of the car gracefully and walks up to Zoe's door. He knocks and a moment later Zoe answers it. She looks as if she's been crying. Concerned, Harvey asks, "Zoe, what's wrong?" Zoe says, "I'm sorry Harvey, I can't go away with you." Disappointed and a bit angry, Harvey asks, "Why not?" She says, "My father and sister were in a car accident. They didn't make it. I'm leaving in the morning to go take care of my mother and my niece." His anger dissipates and slowly Harvey asks, "When will you be back?" Zoe says, "I don't think I'll be coming back Harvey." Harvey nods and says, "I understand." He gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He turns to go, takes one step and then turns back. For a moment Zoe hopes he'll tell her he loves her and that he wants her to come back to him. Harvey looks at Zoe for a moment and says, "I'm sorry for your loss Zoe. Take care." He turns quickly and gets into the car. As the car drives away, Zoe thinks, "I've lost three people I love in one day; my father, my sister and now you. Good bye Harvey."

Monday doesn't come soon enough for Harvey. He's had a lousy weekend, Zoe and he are finished. She's leaving him to take care of her mother and niece. Harvey doesn't take it well when people leave him. He's back to being alone, but at least there is Donna. He can always depend on Donna. He's surprised that Donna isn't at the elevator to meet him nor is she at her desk. Wait! Donna isn't at her desk? Harvey looks around but doesn't see Donna anywhere. He wonders, 'where the hell is she?' Then he realizes he came to work earlier than he normally does. He sighs and as he settles in at his desk Donna shows up at her desk putting her purse away then sits down and turns on her computer. Donna then realizes that Harvey is in his office; surprised she gets up and goes to Harvey's door and says, "Hey, you're here early, I figured you'd be late since you and…wait! You and Zoe didn't go away?" Harvey glares at Donna. Donna ignores Harvey's glare and is at his desk in a second, she asks, "What happened?" Harvey sighs and says, "I don't want to talk about it Donna." Donna says, "But you had this weekend planned, what happened?" Harvey looks at her and says, "Zoe's left. She's not coming back. Her father and sister were killed in an accident and she's gone to take care of her mother and niece. She left me Donna." No matter what they go through Donna has always considered Harvey a friend and she hates to see her friends hurt. Donna wants to wrap her arms around Harvey he looks so sad but they are in the office and, well, she's with Harry now and Harvey is her boss, he's made that clear on several occasions. All Donna can manage to say is, "I'm sorry Harvey." He nods and turns his back on Donna. He watches Donna through the reflection in the glass; he notices that Donna is watching him. He tells himself, 'tell Donna how you feel about her!' but he can't. He's her boss, she has that damn rule! Donna mumbles again, "I'm so sorry Harvey." As she hurries out of his office; she can't bear to see him hurt. But she still has that damn rule, she tells herself, 'be strong Donna!' Harvey shakes his head, takes a deep breath and turns his focus onto work.

Harry and Donna seem to get closer to one another as the days go by. He sends roses, chocolates, and jewelry to her and showers her with gifts every time they see each other. Donna knows she's falling for him, but her mind always wanders towards Harvey and thoughts of what might be if she dropped her rule. She thinks, 'if I drop my rule and we do become romantically involved, what if it doesn't work out? What happens then? Will we be able to work together again? Will I be fired or have to quit and then find another job?' She decides the best thing is to keep her rule. She's happy with Harry…isn't she?

Then one day Dana Scott comes to town. She has a case and it's against Harvey's firm. She's determined this time she is going to win twice; she's going to beat Harvey in court and she's going to win his heart. She has to; she didn't get married because of Harvey! She waltzes into Harvey's office when she notices that Donna isn't at her desk. Surprised Harvey asks, "Scottie, what the hell are you doing here?" Scottie giggles and says, "Harvey you are such the romantic. Haven't you missed me?" Harvey chuckles and gives her that Specter smile. Scottie melts a little. God she loves that smile. Harvey notices Donna arrive at her desk and she's smiling but not at him, she's on the phone. He thinks to himself, 'damn it she's still with that…Harry guy!' He hears Scottie call his name and he looks up, she's standing next to him and he thinks, 'Why not?' So he starts flirting with Scottie like he always does. Donna meanwhile hangs up her cell phone after talking to Harry and her smile fades when she sees Scottie in Harvey's office. She watches them for a moment as Mike walks up to her desk. He sees Donna staring into Harvey's office and he follows her gaze and sees Scottie with Harvey. He turns back to Donna and says, "Donna, does Harvey know that Scottie's here because of a lawsuit?" Donna looks at Mike and says, "Lawsuit?" Mike quickly explains and Donna says, "Get in there now." Mike winks at Donna and hurries into Harvey's office saying, "Hey Harvey…oh sorry." Harvey and Scottie glare at him, but Mike continues, "I didn't see you there Scottie. Are you here to discuss the Kaufman suit?" Harvey looks at Scottie who blushes. Harvey says, "I knew this wasn't a friendly visit. It never is with you Scottie." Scottie glares at Mike and then turns to Harvey with a smile and says, "Well, I do work in London, but I came here for both." Harvey shakes his head and says, "Scottie we'll meet later. Goodbye." Scottie hesitates a moment and then hurries out of Harvey's office. Mike approaches Harvey's desk and the two begin to discuss the Kaufman lawsuit.

Later that day Donna drops off some papers on Harvey's desk as Harvey returns from a meeting. It's late in the day and everyone has pretty much gone home. Donna says, "You need to read these and then sign them. If you don't need anything else, I'm going to leave for the day." Harvey looks at her and says, "Um, I…um…how's things with what's his name…Harry?" Surprised Donna just stares at him as he looks at her. Harvey clears his throat and Donna then says, "We're good." Harvey says, "Are you happy Donna?" Donna thinks a bit and then lies, "Yeah I am." She thinks to herself, 'I wish he were you but…' Harvey looks sad and says, "I want you to be happy Donna." He says to himself, 'I want you to be happy with me.' They stare at each other a few more moments and then Harvey forces himself to pull his eyes off of Donna and walks past her to his desk and sits down. He mumbles, "Goodnight Donna." Donna takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly and says quietly, "Goodnight Harvey." She walks out of his office, grabs her bag and hurries down the hall towards the elevators. Alone in the elevator Donna sheds a tear and scolds herself for doing it. Harvey, alone in his office, walks over to his bar and pours himself a drink and thinks about Donna. He's made a career out of reading people, but he can't read Donna.

Harvey and Scottie have dinner together and discuss the case and after dinner they decide there will be no more talk about business. They go back to Harvey's place and begin to kiss as their passion rises they end up in bed like they usually do. As Scottie snuggles against him Harvey thinks to himself, 'Donna's with someone, Scottie is here why not?' so he decides that if he can't have Donna, then Scottie will do. He likes Scottie, problem is he just doesn't trust her; and she's not Donna.

Weeks go by and Harvey and Scottie are still together. Donna pretends to be happy for Harvey, but deep down she knows Scottie is wrong for Harvey. One night while they are working late and Scottie is out of town, Donna goes into Harvey's office and asks about Scottie. Harvey pours them each a drink and they sit on the couch. Harvey doesn't answer Donna's question immediately but asks her a question, "How serious is it between you and that banker?" Donna blushes and says, "Harry? We're good." Harvey looks at her and says, "That's not what I asked." Donna takes a big sip of her drink and shrugs. After a moment she says, "You and Scottie…are serious?" Harvey takes a big sip of his drink and shrugs. Harvey swallows and says, "You want to come over and I'll make us dinner?" Donna says, "You want to make me dinner?" Harvey blushes and grins and says, "Yeah." Donna smiles and says, "Yeah ok." So they pack up their stuff and head down to Harvey's car where Ray drives them to Harvey's place.

They enter Harvey's condo and Harvey says, "Make yourself comfortable." Donna slips off her shoes as Harvey helps her off with her jacket. He asks, "You want wine or something else?" Donna thinks about it and then says, "Wine sounds good." He smiles at her and heads over to the wine fridge and pulls out Donna's favorite wine and pours her a glass and one for himself. She says softly, "You remembered?" He says, "How could I forget?" They both laugh nervously. Harvey asks, "Salad sound good?" Donna nods and follows him into the kitchen area. Harvey sets out making them salads as Donna watches him. They finish dinner and the bottle of wine as Harvey opens another bottle and pours them each a glass. They retire to the living room and sit together on the sofa. They chat for a while like old friends about work and other interests they both have and end up finishing the second bottle of wine. Donna stands and when she takes a step nearly falls but Harvey is there to catch her. As he holds her in his arms, her arms around him, they stare a moment and then start to kiss. The kiss turns passionate quickly. They both want each other! Harvey pulls Donna slowly at first towards his bedroom; she doesn't fight him when he unzips her dress and slowly peels it off her. She undoes his shirt and then fumbles with his belt Harvey helps her and removes his pants throwing them onto the chair along with Donna's dress. They stop kissing a moment and look at each other and then slowly nod at each other.

Harvey slowly pulls her to the bed; Donna playfully pushes Harvey onto the bed as he pulls her towards him. They're still kissing neither of them can believe this is happening but they both definitely want it to happen. Without taking his eyes off Donna Harvey fumbles in the nightstand for a condom and finally finds one, Donna helps put it on him and the next moment Harvey buries himself in Donna. They move together as one and find their release together as they each whisper the other's name. Both are spent and as Donna moves away from Harvey, he pulls her towards him and she snuggles next to him as they drift off to sleep.

The next morning Donna is the first to wake up. She realizes she's in bed with Harvey and she panics. Different thoughts go through her head none of them good. She looks around and finds Harvey's robe and pulls it on and heads for the bathroom. Harvey stretches out and realizes he doesn't feel Donna next to him. He immediately awakens and starts to call her name. She doesn't answer him because she's in the bathroom and doesn't hear him. Harvey fumbles out of bed and pulls on his pajama bottoms and goes out in the hallway as Donna comes out of the bathroom. In a second he's standing in front of her and grabs her and kisses her. Donna tries to struggle away from him but then gives in to her passion and kisses him back. The kiss leaves them breathless. Harvey is the first to speak and says, "You can't leave." Donna says, "Well, you're right I can't leave like this." Harvey looks at her and sees she's wearing his robe. He grins and says, "You look damn fine in my robe." Donna blushes and shakes her head as Harvey pulls her back to the bedroom.

Donna says, "No, I think we need to talk." Harvey says, "We can talk after…" he gives her that Specter smile. Donna hesitates then closes her eyes and says, "No, we need to talk. Come on I'll make us breakfast." Harvey is disappointed but nods and follows Donna into the kitchen holding her hand. Donna tries to pull her hand away and Harvey pulls her towards him and wraps his arms around her and kisses her. When they part he looks her in the eye. He hopes she understands that he really wants her, he really needs her and that this wasn't just a one night thing for him. Donna smiles at him and gives him a wink. She whispers, "I'm going to make us breakfast; I'm not going anywhere." Harvey hesitates and then lets Donna go watching her as she glides around his kitchen making breakfast wearing his robe. He can't help but smile. He thinks to himself, 'I want this everyday; I want her in my life every day.' Harvey relaxes and makes coffee as Donna finishes making them omelets. They sit at the table and eat, stealing looks at each other. After they've finished and the dishes cleaned Harvey pulls Donna back to his bedroom.

Donna goes willingly to his bedroom but once Harvey starts to kiss her she pulls away and says, "Harvey, seriously we need to talk." Harvey asks, "About what? What do we need to talk about Donna?" Donna looks at him; he knows she wants to talk about what they did last night and about what he wants to do right now with her. Donna says slowly, "Harvey about last night…" Harvey cuts her off and says, "We both wanted it last night. Donna, I know you have that…rule…but damn it…I…I want you." Donna stares at him and mumbles, "Want?" Harvey nods and says softly, "I need you. I've felt this way since that first time. You are the best damn thing that has ever happened to me both personally and professionally. I can't lose you as my assistant at work and I want…I need you…in my life too." Donna is completely speechless. She wasn't expecting this! She hears him whisper, "Breath honey breath." Donna takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She says, "Harvey, what if…what if we don't work out…personally? What happens then?" Harvey says, "I love you Donna…I always have; how can we NOT work out?" Donna looks at him wide-eyed and says, "You love me?" Harvey nods and slowly says, "Yeah, I love you and I need you to be with me not just as my assistant. I want you as my partner, my everything." Donna doesn't say anything she just looks at him.

Harvey can't take it and says, "Did I miss read…don't you feel…" Donna cuts Harvey mid-sentence and says, "No, you didn't miss read…I've been…in love with you since…" Harvey says, "Why didn't you tell me?" Donna says, "Because we said we'd never bring it up and well, I had my rule and I didn't know you felt the same way." Harvey smiles at her and says, "You know what this means?" Donna says, "You better not say I'm fired!" Harvey chuckles and says, "No, you are definitely not fired." They make love and as they lay next to each other wrapped in each other's arms Donna says, "You know I made up that rule because of you." Harvey sits up pulling Donna up with him and says, "You made up that rule because of me? Why?" Donna smirks at him and says, "Because I knew I'd fall for you and I'd fall hard and I made it up to protect myself from being hurt." Quickly Harvey says, "I'd never hurt you." Donna says, "Well, how was I suppose to know we'd be together this long?" Harvey shakes his head and grins at her; he whispers, "Because you're Donna." She rolls her eyes at him as he leans closer to her and kisses her pushing her back onto the bed as he slides on top of her. Donna smiles and gives herself to him.

They spend the day together in and out of bed relaxing and enjoying each other's company. The next morning as they sit listening to Miles Davis playing on Harvey's stereo and reading the Sunday paper Harvey's phone rings as Donna's phone buzzes. They look at each other and smile. Donna grabs her phone and sees several messages from Harry while Harvey answers his phone. "Yeah Mike what's up?" He listens to Mike explain and then says, "Shit! Yeah find me something we can use to stop her. Yeah I'll see you in a little while. I need to finish up something here and I'll be in." Harvey snaps his phone shut and looks at Donna. Donna says, "You have to go?" Harvey thinks, 'she sounds disappointed' and then says, "Yeah, our case is falling to shit." Donna stands and Harvey takes her hand and pulls her to him. Donna says, "We need to change. Do you want me to go to the office with you?" He smiles at her and says, "No its ok. Maybe later you can bring dinner and then we can come back here." Donna places her hands behind Harvey's neck as he holds her by the waist. She smiles at him and says, "How is that going to work Harvey? Ray will drive us both to the office tomorrow?" Harvey says, "Well, yeah. Why not?" She tilts her head and looks at him and says, "We can't." Harvey looks at her and says, "Why not?" Donna says, "People will see us." Harvey grins and says, "You work for me Donna, people see us together all the time." Donna looks at him and says, "Oh. Oh yeah." She takes a deep breath, leans over to him and kisses him and whispers, "Ok, then call me later and I'll bring dinner." Harvey pulls her closer and kisses her. They part and Donna says breathlessly, "Harvey go change, you need to meet Mike. We don't have time." Harvey says, "I can make time." Donna says, "No, later." Harvey asks, "Promise?" Donna smiles and nods yes.

Harvey and Donna catch a cab and they drop Donna off first. Donna goes into her apartment and puts her bag down. She takes out her phone and looks at the messages from Harry. She forgot she was supposed to go on a date with him yesterday. 'Crap. What do I do about Harry?' she asks herself. She decides she'll use the 'I had to work' excuse. She pushes some buttons on her phone and calls Harry. He answers on the second ring, "Donna, hey baby how are you? Are you ok?" Donna says, "Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm so sorry about yesterday and not calling. We had an emergency at work and I had to go in and so I was at work. I'm sorry." Harry listens to her and says, "I'm just glad you're ok. I came by your place but obviously you weren't there. Do you want to have dinner tonight?" Donna hesitates and says, "Um, well, I can't I've got to go back into work." Harry says, "Really? Must be a really big case." Donna says, "It is." Harry says, "Can I come over now just to see you for a little bit? I miss you Donna." Donna rolls her eyes and says, "Harry, you're so sweet. But I've got to do some errands and then head back into work." Harry says, "I understand. How about dinner tomorrow night?" Donna takes a deep breath and says, "Not sure how tomorrow will be at work. How about maybe Wednesday?" Harry says, "I'll take it. Be careful baby." Donna blushes and says, "I will. Bye Harry." "Bye baby," says Harry. Donna hangs up and sees her reflection in the mirror. She says to herself, 'I know I need to break it off with Harry. I will.'

Harvey meets Mike in the library at Pearson Specter and Mike explains in detail what he found. Harvey says, "I knew she was up to no good. Damn it!" He thinks to himself, "When the hell will I ever learn with her?" They go back to Harvey's office and work at his table figuring a way how to deal with the situation. They work long and Harvey hears Mike's stomach growl. Harvey looks at Mike and asks, "Have you eaten today?" Mike blushes and says, "I had some leftover pizza this morning before coming in." Harvey shakes his head and smirks, "Rachel didn't make you anything?" Mike blushes and says, "She's out of town. Family thing." Harvey shakes his head again and says, "I have an idea." He takes out his phone and calls Donna. He says, "Hey want to bring dinner for the three of us?" Donna says, "You and Mike and…" Harvey chuckles and says, "You." Donna laughs and says, "Chinese ok?" Harvey looks at Mike and says, "Chinese?" Mike nods. Harvey says, "Chinese sounds good. See you in a little bit." Donna says, "Yeah. I um…" Harvey says, "I know." Donna grins and says, "Ok, I'll be by in a bit." Harvey grins and hangs up; he realizes that Mike is staring at him. Harvey asks annoyed, "What?" Mike shrugs and says, "Nothing, why are you grinning?" Harvey smiles and says, "Am I?" He clears his throat and begins to look at the papers in front of him. Mike looks at Harvey and thinks, "He's hiding something." He asks, "So who's bringing us dinner?" Harvey doesn't look up but says, "Donna." Mike sees the corners of Harvey's mouth turn up into a smile just a little when he says Donna's name.

About an hour later Donna strolls onto the 50th floor of Pearson Specter and into Harvey's office with dinner. She says, "Hello boys. Hungry?" Harvey smiles at her; Mike looks at Harvey and then at Donna and he thinks, 'Something is definitely going on now.' He doesn't say anything but helps Donna with the food. The three make their plates and sit and have dinner. Mike notices that Donna and Harvey keep looking at each other more than they usually do. He smiles and asks, "So Donna what did you do yesterday?" Without missing a beat Donna says, "Oh errands and laundry, boring stuff you know. What did you do Mike? Rachel's out of town isn't she?" Harvey looks at Donna and shakes his head. He thinks to himself, "She's absolutely perfect." Donna notices that Harvey is looking at her and kicks him gently under the table. Harvey sits up and clears his throat. Mike looks at Harvey but he knows better than to ask Harvey how he spent his Saturday so he says to Donna, "Yeah, Rachel will be back tomorrow." Donna smiles at Mike and then looks at Harvey, who is staring at her so she kicks him a bit harder this time. Harvey raises his eyebrow at her and shakes his head. Mike helps Donna clean up and excuses himself to go to the men's room leaving Donna and Harvey alone. As soon as Mike is out of sight Harvey grabs Donna and pulls her close to him. Donna tries to push him away and says, "Harvey, we can't, not here Mike will be back." Harvey says, "I don't care." He holds the back of her neck and pulls her close to him and kisses her. Donna doesn't struggle much and gives in and kisses Harvey.

Mike comes back and sees Harvey and Donna kissing and he quickly backs up and hides out of view giving them some privacy since obviously they don't want anyone to know. Mike grins and says to himself, 'I knew there was something between them!' He goes back to his desk in the bull pen and after a few minutes he calls Harvey on the phone. Harvey answers he sounds out of breath, "Hey Mike, where are you?" Mike smiles and says, "I'm at my desk I figured I'd get my stuff and then come back up." Harvey nods and says, "Yeah, actually I think we're done here. Why don't you go home and get some rest kid." Mike says, "Ok. I'll see ya tomorrow. Say goodnight to Donna for me." Mike knows Harvey is grinning when he says, "Yeah I'll do that. See you tomorrow."

Harvey turns to Donna and pulls her close and says, "Mike says goodnight. Come on beautiful we're going home." Donna blushes, rolls her eyes and says, "Harvey you are something else." He grins and says, "I know. So are you. Come on." They catch a cab and stop by Donna's place to get her bag and then they head to Harvey's place. Harvey takes Donna's bag and her suit to his bedroom when he returns he sees Donna looking out his window. He comes over to her and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. She smiles when she feels him behind her. He turns her around to face him and he kisses her as she wraps her arms around him holding him tight. He picks her up and carries her to his bedroom and sets her on the bed. She slides up on the bed and pulls Harvey with her. They begin to make out, kissing and touching each other as they help each other out of their clothes. They make love and fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they awake still tangled together. Harvey kisses Donna's forehead and says softly, "I could get used to waking up to you." Donna blushes and rolls her eyes saying, "It does have its advantages though." Harvey grins and pulls her on top of him. When she feels his hardness she whispers, "Oh are you happy to see me Harvey?" He slides his hand down between them and touches her womanhood and smiles when he hears her suck in her breath. He looks her in the eyes and says, "Oh yeah." He pulls her tight as she guides him to her; a few moments later they collapse blissfully spent and trying to regain their breathing. Donna mumbles, "Now that's a way to wake up." She hears Harvey chuckle and looks over to him and says, "I said that out loud didn't I?" Harvey grins and nods. Donna smiles and rolls her eyes. She glances at his clock and says, "We better get moving. You want to take a shower first?" Harvey grins and says, "I have an idea." He pulls her out of bed and into the bathroom. They are holding hands so with his free hand Harvey turns on the water in the shower and steps in then pulls Donna in with him. Donna smiles as she willingly gets into the shower with him. He hands her a wash cloth reaches for the body wash and then takes the washcloth from her. Donna watches him intensely. Harvey pours the body wash onto the washcloth and then turns Donna around and begins to wash her back. He glides the washcloth all over her body, turns her around and begins to wash Donna's front side, she lets him watching him. Their eyes lock. When she feels him slide the washcloth between her legs she feels her knees go weak. Harvey pushes her against the shower wall and kisses her. Donna wraps her arms around him holding him tight as he guides himself to her and makes love to her as the hot water falls over them.

They manage to finish their shower dry off and get ready for work with a few minutes to spare before Ray shows up to pick them up. Ray is a bit surprised that Donna is with Harvey. He wonders if she spent the weekend he's always figured there was something between them. Donna tries not to blush when she sees Ray look at her. She puts a smile on her face and says, "Morning Ray," and quickly slides into the backseat of the car when Ray opens the door. Ray says, "Morning Ms. Donna, Harvey." Harvey nods at Ray and gives him a smile as he glides into the car effortlessly. When Ray gets into the driver's seat Harvey says, "Did you have a nice weekend Ray? How was Ray Jr's party?" Donna looks at Harvey surprised that he is chatty. Ray tells Harvey, "Great weekend Harvey. Ray Jr's party was amazing. Thank you for the cake. It was definitely the hit of the party." Harvey nods and says, "No problem. You don't turn one years old every day." Donna stares at Harvey who turns to look at her and grins. Donna smiles and shakes her head. Harvey slides his hand over to Donna's lap and takes her hand. Donna's smile fades and she pulls her hand back. Harvey shakes his head and reaches for her hand again and holds it tightly not letting it go. He leans over to her and whispers, "It's ok." Donna takes a deep breath and tries to relax. Harvey feels the tension leave Donna and he releases his grip a little smiling at Donna.

Ray pulls up to the Pearson Specter building and hops out to open the door for Donna and Harvey. He holds his hand out to help Donna out of the car; when Harvey slides out of the car Mike rides up on his bike and sees them. Ray says good bye and leaves as Mike approaches Harvey and Donna. Mike says, "Well good morning." Donna blushes, nods and starts to walk towards the building. Harvey looks annoyed at Mike and mumbles something to him then hustles to catch up with Donna. He thinks 'how the hell can women walk so damn fast in heels?' Harvey calls out, "Donna. Donna wait up." Donna stops to let Harvey catch up and then they begin to walk together quickly. Mike catches up to them just as they enter the building. They each show their employee IDs and head to the elevators. Donna pushes the up button and the three wait in silence. The elevator arrives and they board luckily it is only the three of them on the elevator. Donna presses the 50th floor button and waits as Mike and Harvey discuss the Kaufman case. Harvey reaches passed Donna and presses the button for Mike's floor and says, "Mike, why don't you go and put your stuff away and come up in about 20 minutes." Mike says, "Yeah ok. Want me to bring coffee?" Harvey nods and says, "Yeah bring coffee." The elevator dings and Mike says as he walks off, "See you in 20." Harvey says, "Yeah thanks." As soon as the doors close Harvey pulls Donna to him and kisses her. Donna says, "Don't do that. I'm not kidding Harvey we can't do that here." Harvey pushes the stop button making the elevator stop. He looks at Donna and says, "Donna, I love you. I meant what I said this weekend." Donna looks at him and says, "I know. I love you too Harvey it's just…I know people think I've been in love with you forever because of last summer but…I don't want everyone here to know…at least just not yet." Harvey nods and says, "Ok. Not here. But you are coming over tonight." Donna tries not to grin in anticipation so she only nods yes. Harvey quickly kisses her again and then unstops the elevator.

When the doors open at the 50th floor they fall into their 'Harvey/Donna' routine and walk towards their office. As Donna stops at her cubicle Harvey winks at her and she rolls her eyes at him. She fires up her computer, checks her emails and for phone messages her typical morning routine. Mike shows up with Donna's favorite coffee drink and a couple of coffees for him and Harvey and goes into Harvey's office to continue discussing the Kaufman case. They come up with a plan to throw Scottie off so the cards are stacked in their favor and they'll win. Donna's phone rings, "Pearson Specter, Harvey Specter's office how may I help you?" Donna hears Scottie on the other end and says, "Let me check Scottie, please hold." Donna feels slightly sick as it dawns on her that she and Harvey spent the weekend together and he is still 'with' Scottie. She takes a deep breath then steps to Harvey's door and says, "Scottie's on line 2." Absently Harvey says, "Thanks," and picks up the phone. Donna looks at Harvey a moment when he picks up the phone and says, "Hey Scottie." He looks up and sees Donna, their eyes lock; Donna shakes her head and goes back to her desk. She says to herself, 'you have to get a grip. You spent the weekend with him, he told you he loves you. But he didn't tell me if he broke up with her. Yeah Scottie had a hotel suite booked but she spent an awful lot of nights at Harvey's condo.' She shakes her head as if to rid the thoughts but it still bothers her that no matter how you spin it they cheated. She looks at Harvey and wonders what changed him as he despises cheating in relationships. Luckily it's busy and keeps her mind from wandering too much.

The day flies and its late the floor is almost deserted when Harvey calls her into his office. Donna gets up and walks into Harvey's office and says, "You called." Harvey looks around and then looks at Donna and says, "Yeah, come here." Donna looks around and walks over to Harvey who is sitting at his desk. She looks at him and can't help but smile. He smiles at her and asks, "You ready to go?" Donna smirks, "You're the boss. Do you need anything?" Harvey looks at her and senses something is wrong so he asks, "Donna are you ok?" Donna nods slowly and says, "Yeah, why?" Harvey looks at her and says softly, "You sound…as if something is wrong." Donna takes a deep breath shakes her head trying to rid her thoughts of Scottie and Harry and says, "No I'm good." Harvey grins and says, "Good, then lets go. We'll have dinner and then I get you all night." Donna smiles slowly and turns on her heel and goes back to her desk to get her things. She waits at her cubicle for Harvey who throws some papers into his briefcase and then decides he won't have time to look at the paperwork so he pulls them out again shuts his briefcase and heads towards Donna. He says, "Come on beautiful." Donna blushes and walks with Harvey towards the elevators. They go to Harvey's place but make a quick stop at Donna's place for her to get a change of clothes for the next day.

A couple of days later Harry calls Donna to let her know he's got to go on a business trip to Hong Kong and will be gone the rest of the month. He's sorry about having to cancel dinner plans they had made and wants to meet for lunch. Donna agrees to lunch and tells him she'll meet him outside of Pearson Specter at noon. She knows Harvey has court at 11:30 and won't be back until at least 1:30. After her call with Harry she helps Harvey and Mike get ready for court; when they leave she sits at her desk and catches up on her work then goes to meet Harry for lunch. She likes Harry but she's just not in love with him. She knows she needs to break it off with him but she doesn't want to do it before his trip so she decides to wait until he gets back.

With both Scottie and Harry out of the country it leaves Harvey and Donna with time to be together and fall more in love. They spend half their time at Donna's place and the other half at Harvey's condo. The night before Scottie and Harry are set to return home Donna and Harvey work late; both have been slightly on edge because they know it'll be the last night they can spend together until they break it off with their "significant other" so to speak. Harvey calls Donna into his office and whispers to her, "I think it's time we go home. What do you say?" Donna nods and says, "I think you're right." Harvey winks at her and says, "Then lets go." He calls Ray to let him know to pick them up at the front of the building.

They seem to be the only two at the firm and as they walk towards the elevator Harvey holds Donna's hand. Donna rolls her eyes and smiles at him she whispers, "Boy you have it bad." Harvey chuckles and says, "You don't know the half of it." Harvey pushes the down button and as they wait Jessica shows up to take the elevator with them. Jessica says, "Leaving early Harvey?" Harvey chuckles and says, "Yeah just this once." He glances at Donna who won't look at him. She's staring straight past him. Jessica asks, "So Donna I hear you've been getting

flowers lately. Who's the lucky guy?" Donna blushes and looks at Harvey and then says to Jessica, "Oh he's an investment banker I met a few months ago." She glances at Harvey who does not look happy at all. She notices his jaw clench and quickly looks away. Jessica turns to Harvey and asks, "And Harvey, how are things between you and Scottie? I understand the two of you are…exploring your relationship?" Donna really doesn't want to hear this. Harvey glances at Donna then says to Jessica, "Well, we'll see." The elevator stops at the first floor and Donna walks off the elevator and says, "Well good night Jessica, Harvey." Harvey follows Donna and says, "Good night Jessica." Jessica is going to the garage and says, "Good night you two."

Donna is halfway out the door and Harvey has to hurry to catch up with her. He calls after her, "Donna. Hey Donna, slow down." They get outside and he manages to catch up with her and grabs her arm to stop her. He notices tears forming in her eyes when she turns to face him. Concerned he says, "Donna, what's wrong?" Donna takes a deep breath and says, "Harvey, I think…" her voice cracks slightly. She closes her eyes for a moment and continues, "Harvey I think I need to go home." He looks at her and says, "We can stay at your place instead…" she cuts him off by saying, "Alone." Harvey looks at her and says, "What? Why?" Donna looks at him and says, "You're exploring your relationship with Scottie…" Harvey takes a deep breath and says, "I was, but that was before. Donna, I mean it I love you. I need you. You are my everything." Donna looks at him and says slowly, "But you're still with her. Just like I'm still with Harry. I stood him up that weekend because of you. And I've made excuses not to go out with him because of you." Harvey can't help but smile and then says, "See you don't want to be with him." Donna says slowly, "Harvey…if…if Scottie was here that weekend rather than in London, we wouldn't even be talking about this." Harvey looks around and sees Ray. "Donna, come home with me we'll talk about this. We'll have dinner and we'll talk. Ok?" Donna rolls her eyes. She knows she should tell him no and go home but she can't. When she doesn't answer him, Harvey guides her to the car and helps her in. He says to Ray, "Home Ray."

Ray drives them to Harvey's condo and helps Donna out of the car. As soon as Harvey steps out of the car he takes Donna's hand and intertwines their fingers and almost pulls her into his building and into the elevator to his condo. Once inside he pulls her to him and kisses her holding her tightly against him. Donna's arms go around Harvey's neck as they kiss. When they part, she looks at Harvey and says slowly, "I'm sorry Harvey. It's just…this is why I had that rule." Harvey says a little annoyed, "Your damn rule is what kept us apart for so long. It's the only reason I picked up with Zoe and then Scottie. You think I wanted either of them? I was settling for them because I couldn't have you Donna." Donna takes a deep breath and says, "I'm supposed to have dinner with Harry when he comes back. What are you going to do about Scottie?" Harvey looks angry, takes a deep breath and asks, "Are you going to break up with him?" Donna looks at him and asks, "Are you going to break up with Scottie?" Harvey hesitates and then says, "I'll talk with her as soon as she comes back from London." Donna notices Harvey hesitates and she says slowly, "You want to wait until after the lawsuit, don't you?" Harvey takes a deep breath and says, "I don't trust her Donna. I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about her retaliating if I broke up with her." Donna looks at Harvey, studying him. "What are you not telling me Harvey?" Harvey licks his lips nervously as he looks at Donna. He takes a deep breath and mumbles, "I sort of asked her to…" he trails off; Donna looks at him and asks, "Asked her to…what?" Harvey takes another deep breath and says, "I asked her to move in with me. She's been in London cleaning up loose ties and settling everything and then she'll move in here."

To say Donna is floored is an understatement! She feels as if she's been kicked in the stomach. Donna backs away from Harvey so fast and heads for the door before Harvey even realizes it and has to run to grab her from leaving. "Donna, Donna please don't." She turns around to face him as Harvey closes the door. She says, "Don't what Harvey? You asked her to move in with you! And you and I…shit! I can't do this! How can you? " Harvey tries to pull her close to him but Donna is hurt and angry and pushes away from him. She says, "I can't do this! THIS never happened! You don't love me and I don't love you! WE never happened!" She pushes past him and gets out the door and runs towards the elevators, Harvey is right behind her and grabs her hand, she struggles to free her hand but Harvey holds steady with his grip and pulls her back to his apartment. He locks the door this time. Donna glares at him. Harvey glares back at her. Slowly he says, "Donna you can't leave we need to talk about this." She says, "What's to talk about Harvey? You asked Scottie to move in with you, yet you don't trust her. You say you love me, but you want to…continue exploring your relationship with her because of a goddamn lawsuit! And yet you want me to break up with Harry. Did I miss anything?" Harvey's jaw clenches he thinks 'that pretty much sums it up.' He tries to make a joke to calm Donna down a little and says, "Well, when you say it out loud like that it really doesn't make sense." He gives her that Specter smile but Donna doesn't fall for it. Harvey takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Donna, please. I can't lose you." Donna shakes her head and mumbles, "You are such a piece of work." They stare at each other.

Donna decides she can't stay with Harvey that night. This was a mistake as much as she's wanted him this whole thing was a mistake. She needs to leave right now but she knows Harvey will stop her. She looks at Harvey and says slowly, "Get me a drink please." Harvey smiles and nods; he walks over to her kisses the side of her head and goes to his bar to get them each a drink. Donna looks back at Harvey and slowly walks to the door, unlocks it and walks out. She takes the steps down to the next floor and then the elevator to the lobby. She steps out of the building and luckily there is a cab waiting. She hops in and goes to her apartment. Her phone rings, she knows its Harvey. She contemplates not answering it but she does. "Hello?" says Donna. She hears a hurt Harvey, "Donna…please…I need you Donna." Tears fall from Donna's eyes as she says, "Harvey…I'm sorry." He pleads with her to come back. She says slowly, "Harvey, I can't, not when you are with her. You figure out what you want." He interrupts her saying, "I want you!" Donna continues, "When you figure out what you really want then we'll talk and we'll see where we are. You need to take care of…whatever problem…you think might transpire." When Donna stops talking he asks quietly, "May I come over, please?" Donna sniffs and says, "I don't think that's a good idea Harvey." Then he asks, "Will you be at work tomorrow?" Donna takes a deep breath and says, "I'll always be your assistant until you decide you don't want me to be any more. So, yes, I'll be at work tomorrow. Good night Harvey." Just before she hangs up she hears Harvey say, "I love you Donna." As she hangs up she quietly says, "I love you too Harvey."

Donna gets ready for bed and as she climbs under the covers she thinks of Harvey and their last few weeks together. She says to herself, "Oh my God why did I let that happen? These feelings will never go away. But I love him and he's told me he loves me, but..." She ends up crying herself to sleep. Harvey calls Mike and tells Mike to come over. Mike is at Harvey's place within 30 minutes. Harvey lets him in and Mike asks, "What's wrong Harvey?" Harvey hands him a drink and says, "Have a seat." Mike takes the glass of amber liquid and sits on the sofa looking at Harvey. Harvey looks at Mike, takes a big sip from his glass and says, "I…I need to break up with Scottie. But here's the problem." Mike interrupts and says, "The lawsuit?" Harvey rolls his eyes then nods and says, "And I asked her to move in with me and I offered her a job." Mike looks surprised at Harvey and says slowly, "But now you want to break up with her…why?" Harvey looks at him takes a deep breath and says, "Because of Donna." Mike is now even more surprised and says, "Donna? Donna wants you to break up with Scottie?" Harvey blurts out, "I need to break up with Scottie, rescind the job offer and tell her she can't move in. If I don't do this, I'll lose Donna. I love Donna; Donna loves me." Mike smiles at Harvey and says, "Well it's about goddamn time you two admitted it." Harvey looks at Mike and says, "What?" Mike says, "I knew there was something going on with you two. I saw you kiss Donna when you think no one would see." Harvey says, "You didn't say anything." Mike chuckles and says, "Harvey whatever you and Donna do…it's none of anyone's business. I figured you wanted to keep it quiet, so I didn't say anything. When did you two…I mean, I thought you were with Scottie."

Harvey shakes his head and downs his drink and gets another. Mike watches Harvey as Harvey says, "I was, am…I want Donna, but I think I fucked that up." Mike chuckles and says, "Harvey, what did you do?" Harvey explains what happened. Mike says, "So you want Donna to break up with the banker but you stay with Scottie until…what after the lawsuit? No wonder she's pissed at you." Harvey rolls his eyes and says, "Let me guess, you think I'm an asshole." Mike says, "Well, now that you mention it…yeah for hurting Donna." He smacks Harvey in the arm and says, "Dude, you of all people should know you don't hurt Donna." Harvey says, "I didn't plan to hurt her, I don't want to hurt her. I want her back. So…how do we win against Scottie?" Mike thinks for a bit and says, "We'll come up with something."

The next day Harvey gets to work early but Donna is already there. He stops by her desk and asks, "Please come into my office." Donna looks at him and nods. Donna gets up slowly as Harvey turns to go into his office. He places his briefcase on the table and walks to his desk. He says, "Please close the door." Donna thinks, 'he's up to something.' Harvey says, "Have a seat. We need to talk Donna." Donna shakes her head and says, "Harvey, not here. I can't…I won't…discuss this in the office." Harvey nods and says, "Ok, then, have lunch with me." Donna shakes her head again and says, "Harvey," but Harvey cuts her off saying, "If not lunch then dinner; but we need to talk." She looks at him and says, "Fine, lunch. Where shall I make reservations for us?" Harvey says, "No need, I'll take care of it. Just be ready at a quarter to noon." He smiles at her; Donna tries to maintain her stance but she can't help it and she smiles back at him. There is a knock at Harvey's door Harvey and Donna turn to look and see Mike. Donna stands and heads for the door, opening it and letting Mike in and then walks back to her cubicle.

As Donna is at her cubicle Louis walks up says, "Donna, how are you? You look marvelous today." Donna looks at her computer monitor and says to Louis, "Is there something you need Louis?" Louis asks, "Is there something going on I should know about?" Donna looks at Louis then at Harvey then back to Louis again and asks, "Going on?" Louis says, "Yeah between Harvey and Scottie." Donna takes a deep breath and says, "I don't know of anything that's going on between them." Louis looks at Donna and says, "He offered her a job Donna here at the firm. You're telling me you don't know anything about that?" Donna pales and says quietly, "A job?" It hits Donna like a ton of bricks, she takes a deep breath and looks at Louis and says, "I'm sorry Louis I had no idea." She turns to look at Harvey who looks up and sees the hurt in Donna's eyes. He jumps up and comes to Donna's cubicle just as Donna gets up and mumbles, "Sorry Louis I…ladies room." She nearly runs to the ladies room before she bursts into tears. It was bad enough Harvey told her he'd ask Scottie to move in with him but now to hear he offered her a job…it's just too much for Donna to handle.

Moments later Harvey comes storming into the ladies room and it takes everything Donna has not to throw something at him. She's verging between anger and hurt and she needs for Harvey to leave before she does something she'll regret. The two of them stare at each other for what seems like forever then Harvey says, "Donna…" Donna cuts him off yelling angrily, "Don't you dare 'Donna' me! I have to find out about a job offer from Louis! Louis! Why didn't you tell me? You told me you asked her to move in with you why the hell didn't you tell me about offering her a job here?" Harvey comes over to her and grabs her but Donna pushes him away. "No damn it Harvey! I can't do this!" Donna says as she tries to move past him. Harvey grabs her arm and pulls her to him, he says, "Donna, I'm sorry. I should have told you but you were so upset about the moving in thing I didn't want to add to…hurting you." And there it is! Being hurt is what she was trying to protect herself from. She begs herself not to cry and says quietly, "Let go Harvey." Harvey shakes his head. Donna looks at him and says again, "Let go of my arm Harvey." Harvey shakes his head again. He says softly, "I can't. If I do, you'll leave." They stare at each other for a moment, their eyes locked on each other. Then Harvey pulls her to him and holds her against the counter, leans in and kisses her. Donna wants to push him away, but she can't so she kisses him back. Finally she finds the strength to push him away. Harvey won't budge so Donna says, "Harvey let go of me or you'll be sorry." He looks at her and sees the serious look she has; for a moment he thinks she'll quit. He slowly lets go and says, "I'll fix this. I really am sorry I should have told you and I was going to at lunch. I promise I will fix this Donna." She looks at him and then as she walks away she says, "Don't make promises you can't keep Harvey." Harvey is left alone watching Donna walk away. He looks at himself in the mirror then closes his eyes as Rachel walks in and looks at him. Slowly she says, "Harvey…are you ok?" Harvey takes a deep breath, opens his eyes and looks at Rachel and says, "Do me a favor Rachel?" Rachel nods and says, "Sure, what is it?" Harvey says slowly, "Keep an eye on Donna." Rachel asks, "What's going on?" Harvey says, "Just keep an eye on her. She needs…a friend…she can trust, depend on." Rachel nods even though she hasn't a clue as to what happened. Harvey walks past her and heads towards Louis' office.

Donna gets back to her desk and is grateful that everyone has gone away from her desk and she sits and contemplates whether or not she should quit. Her phone rings, she answers and to her delight it's Harry. Harry can hear that she is upset he talks her into letting him come over tonight and making her dinner. He says, "Please Donna let me pamper you." She thinks, 'that sounds really nice' and says to him, "That would be heavenly. Yes, I'll be home at 5:30 but aren't you tired from your trip?" He says, "Great, I'll be there at 5:31. I can't wait to see you. If you decide to leave early because of your crappy day, call me and I'll come over earlier. I'm never too tired to see you. Plus I've missed you." Donna smiles and says, "I will. Thanks Harry. I

really needed to hear a friendly voice right now." He says, "My pleasure Donna. I'll see you later. Bye baby." She says, "Bye Harry." She hangs up slowly, takes a deep breath and gets back to work.

Harvey angrily walks into Louis' office and says, "How the hell did you find out about the job offer for Scottie?" Harvey is inches from Louis' face and truth be told Harvey just wants to punch the living shit out of Louis for telling Donna. Louis takes a step back and stutters, "Harvey, I'm…I'm sorry I…I didn't know. I…I didn't know…that Donna didn't know. Jessica mentioned it to me and asked me to find an office for Scottie. I didn't know you were keeping it from Donna. Why?" Mike walks by and sees Harvey looking as he's ready to punch Louis and he quickly comes into the office and says, "Harvey, Harvey I'm glad I ran into you." Harvey ignores Mike and stares at Louis. Mike grabs Harvey's arm and that brings Harvey back to reality. He looks from Louis to Mike and then back to Louis. He says quietly but angrily to Louis, "You don't ask Donna about anything. Anything! Do you understand?" Louis nods as Mike drags Harvey out of Louis' office. Harvey looks at Mike and says, "What do you want?" Mike asks, "How's Donna?" Harvey shakes his head and says, "I really fucked it up with her. Goddamn Scottie! I need to talk to Jessica. I'll meet you in my office in 20." Mike nods and watches Harvey walk away. He heads to Rachel's office. Harvey sees that Jessica is alone and walks in. "Jessica, may I have a word?" Jessica nods and motions him to come in and points to her sofa. She walks over to the sofa and says, "What's wrong Harvey?" Harvey sits next to Jessica on the sofa and looks around. Jessica watches him. She's known him for a long time and she can see he's conflicted about something. She waits for him to speak. Harvey runs his fingers through his hair, looks at Jessica takes a deep breath and says, "How did you find out about Scottie…the job offer?" Jessica looks at Harvey and says, "I got a call from Scottie this morning." Harvey nods and thinks to himself, 'that fucking bitch!' He clears his throat and looks at Jessica who continues, "So I asked Louis to see about an office for her." Harvey blurts out, "No need. I'm rescinding the offer to her. Unfortunately she doesn't know it yet." Jessica raises her eyebrow at Harvey and says, "Harvey what is going on?" Harvey says, "I'm…I've decided I don't want a relationship with Scottie. And…" Jessica says, "And she doesn't know that yet, is that it?" Harvey nods. Harvey says, "She'll retaliate when she knows why I want to break it off with her." Jessica asks, "Why don't you want a relationship with her?" Harvey looks out into the hallway and sees Donna walk by; he watches her. He thinks 'she looks so sad and it's my fault.' Jessica follows his gaze and sees Donna and says, "Harvey, does this have something to do with your feelings for Donna?" That catches Harvey's attention and he turns to look at Jessica and says, "How…I mean. What?" Jessica chuckles and says, "I remember how you looked when you talked about her when you wanted to come back and bring her with you. You've got that same look whenever you talk about Donna. And she just walked by and you stopped everything just to look at her. You're in love with Donna, aren't you?" Harvey blushes and nods and says, "She feels the same way but I think this whole thing with Scottie…I think I may have lost Donna." Jessica says, "If you and Donna love each other it'll work out. As for Scottie – no problem, we don't have the room for her so I'm vetoing your job offer." Harvey smiles and says, "Thanks Jessica. I mean it – thank you!" As he walks out the door Jessica calls his name and he stops. Jessica says, "It's about goddamn time you and Donna admitted your feelings for each other." Harvey rolls his eyes and Jessica continues, "Oh Harvey one more thing, next time you think about offering a job to someone, you need to tell me first so we can discuss it. Understood?" Harvey nods and says, "Yes ma'am!" He walks back to his office and thinks 'ok one problem resolved.' He's happy to see Donna at her desk when he returns. He smiles at her. She glares at him. He leans over her cubicle wall and says, "Scottie is not going to work here…" Donna stops him by raising her hand and she says, "Harvey, I don't care. Let her work here don't let her work here. I don't care." Harvey looks at her he knows he's hurt her and he's got a lot to do to make up for that. He nods at her and whispers, "Well, I do care because I love you." Donna looks up at him and then turns in her chair to look away from him. Harvey stands there a moment and Donna asks, "Do you need anything?" He asks, "Will you still come to lunch with me?" Donna doesn't look at Harvey instead she shakes her head no and then whispers, "I need time. And I need to leave early tonight." Harvey looks sad and says, "Ok whatever you need Donna."

Mike walks up and Harvey takes one more look at Donna then turns and heads into his office. Mike looks at Donna and says softly, "Donna, if you…if you need anything…I'm here for you." Donna looks at Mike nods and says, "Thanks." She takes a deep breath as Mike walks into Harvey's office. Donna looks at Harvey she finds him looking at her and she quickly looks away and goes back to typing. Later that afternoon while Harvey is at a meeting, Donna leaves a note on his desk, grabs her purse and heads for the elevator. Rachel comes by and asks, "Hey Donna you leaving for the day?" Donna nods and says, "Yeah, got a date with Harry." Rachel says, "You guys are still together?" Donna nods and as the elevator opens she says, "Wanna ride down with me?" Rachel nods and hops on they go a few floors. Rachel looks at her and says, "Donna are you ok?" Tears flow from Donna's eyes, Rachel comes over to her friend and gives her a hug saying, "Oh honey what's wrong?" Donna wills herself to stop crying and manages to say, "Oh God Rachel…" Rachel says, "Donna sweetie. What's wrong?" Mike had already told Rachel what happened between Donna and Harvey but she didn't want to get Mike into trouble with Donna so she plays like she doesn't know anything. Donna blurts out, "Harvey and I…" She stops herself and looks at Rachel. Rachel says, "Whatever you tell me will stay right here between us." Donna stops the elevator and says, "Harvey told me he loves me." Rachel smiles and says, "You told him you love him, didn't you?" Donna nods, "Yeah but…but…he's still with Scottie. He says he'll break up with her after the lawsuit." Rachel looks at Donna and says, "What?" Donna nods, "I can't just wait around and watch…them." Rachel says, "Harvey's the best closer, he'll wrap up the case soon. Don't worry." Donna shakes her head and says, "He asked her to move in with him." Rachel looks shocked, "He told you he loves you and that he asked Scottie to move in with him?" Donna nods, "I want to quit. First time in my career working with him I want to quit." Rachel says, "You can't quit. Donna I know you're hurt, just don't do anything irrational. Give Harvey time. He'll fix this." Donna just looks at Rachel. She nods at Rachel but she's thinking, 'I've heard that before.' The two hug as Donna unstops the elevator.

Donna gets to her apartment and about 10 minutes later Harry shows up and makes dinner for them. She watches him cook and thinks to herself, 'what do I do? Do I break up with Harry to wait for Harvey to finish his case and break up with Scottie or do stay with Harry and protect my heart from breaking even more?' Harry looks at her while he cooks and sees that she looks sad. He rushes over to her and asks if she's ok. Donna smiles and says, "Yeah, I'm better that you are here." Harry asks, "Want to tell me about your day?" Donna giggles and says, "No, I'd rather forget about it and watch you cook for me." Harry surprises her with a kiss, when they part Donna surprises Harry and herself by giving him a very passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless when they part. Harry smiles at her and whispers, "I love you Donna." Donna is speechless but she thinks 'maybe Harry can make me forget…' She smiles and says, "Me too." She tells herself 'I'm not lying to him I didn't actually say the three words.' They kiss again and Harry finishes making them dinner. When the table is cleared and the dishes washed and put away, they finish the bottle of wine he brought and end up in the bedroom. Donna knows this wrong because it's Harvey she wants and loves but he's hurt her one time too many and she can't take it anymore. They have sex and several times Donna stops herself from calling out Harvey's name. Afterwards they lie together and fall asleep.

Donna is first to awake and chastises herself for going to bed with Harry. She crawls over to Harry because sometime during the night she managed to get to the edge of the bed far from Harry. Tears fall from her eyes as she thinks about what she and Harry did but mostly because he's not Harvey. She hears Harry stir and she quickly wipes her eyes and wakes him up. He kisses her and says, "I like waking up to you." Donna smiles and says, "Me too." He kisses her again and whispers, "I love you." He wants to make love and Donna can't stomach it because she's thinking of Harvey. She pushes him away slightly and says, "We don't have time, you have to go home and get ready for work and, well, I need to get ready for work too." Harry looks disappointed and says, "Dinner tonight? I'll pick you up after work." Donna nods slowly and says, "Yes, of course." She forces herself to kiss him and then they both get up, Harry puts on his clothes; Donna walks him to the door and kisses him goodbye. When the door closes, Donna goes to take a shower remembering her shower with Harvey. She gets ready for work and is about to leave when there is a knock at her door. She looks at the door and thinks, 'who the hell can that be at this hour?' She goes to the door and looks out and then quickly opens the door, "What the hell are you doing here Harvey?"

Harvey looks at her and says, "I thought maybe we would go to breakfast. Please?" Donna wants to be angry with him, but she can't. He looks adorable standing at her door asking her to go to breakfast. She bites her lower lip and pretends to think about it. She rolls her eyes at him and says, "Fine; take me for breakfast." Harvey grins as she turns to get her coat and purse. She returns to him moments later and says firmly, "It's only breakfast." Harvey's grin disappears. He says softly, "I know." He escorts her to the street where Ray is waiting with the car. Ray jumps out when he sees them approach and opens the door for them. Donna turns to Harvey once both are seated and Ray is driving and asks, "So where are we going for breakfast?" Harvey smiles a little and says, "It's a surprise, we'll be there shortly." A few minutes later Ray pulls the car up to the curb and hops out opening the door for them. Harvey slides out and then helps Donna out of the car. She's about to ask where they are but she recognizes the corner they are on and turns to see the little diner. She looks at Harvey and shakes her head slowly. He smiles at her and says, "I thought you might like this." She rolls her eyes and tries not to look at him. Harvey takes her by the hand and pulls her into the diner and into a booth. It's 'their' booth; the booth they had breakfast at after the first time they made love so many years ago. He lets go of her hand after she's seated and then he takes the seat across from her. She tries to put it out of her mind. She has to! A waitress appears pours coffee for them and takes their orders.

Harvey looks at Donna and then reaches for her hand. Donna pulls her hand away and looks at him. She says, "You're my boss I'm your employee we're having breakfast. That's all Harvey." Harvey says, "We're more than that. Donna…I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you with this whole Scottie thing and I wish that I never started up with her again. But I didn't know that weekend was going to go where it did. I'm glad it did…" Donna cuts him off and says, "I'm not." Harvey looks at her, "What?" Donna says sadly, "I was glad, but now…now I'm not." Harvey says, "You don't love me?" He sounds so sad and hurt that Donna can't take it. She says softly, "That's not what I meant or said. I'm not glad now because of what has happened since then. Harvey you want me to break up with Harry, but you want to continue with Scottie…yeah I know…until the lawsuit is settled. How do you think that makes me feel?" Harvey says, "I hurt you. I know. But you have to trust me…don't you trust me?" "Trust you on what?" asks Donna. Harvey looks at her and he knows he should choose his words carefully or he might hurt her even more and he'll never get her back. "Donna, I need you to trust me that I will end it with Scottie as soon as the lawsuit is settled. I need to win this…" Donna cuts him off, "Win the case?" Harvey says, "Yeah win the case, but more importantly I need to win you back." Donna looks at Harvey and says softly, "Win me back?" Harvey nods and slowly reaches for her hand but before he can take her hand the waitress arrives with their orders and places them on the table.

The moment is lost and Harvey is desperate to get it back. He says, "Donna, I can't lose you." Donna shakes her head and starts to eat leaving Harvey no choice but to join her. They eat in silence Donna forces herself not to look at Harvey although he glances at her several times. When they are done Harvey pays the bill and Ray drives them to Pearson Specter. They don't speak in the car and the silence is killing Harvey. He tries to talk to Donna but all she does is shake her head and gives him a look. Harvey finally has enough and tells Ray to put some music on. Donna knows he's exasperated when Ray asks if Harvey wants any particular album played and Harvey's response is, "Just put anything on." Ray glances in the rearview mirror at his boss and raises an eyebrow when he sees Harvey looking out one window and Donna looking out the other. Ray shakes his head slowly, plays one of Harvey's favorite albums and thinks, "this isn't good." Ray pulls up to the curb at Pearson Specter and before he can hop out and open the door Donna says, "Thanks for the ride Ray. Thanks for breakfast Harvey." She quickly jumps out and hurries into the building. Harvey watches her walk away and gets visibly angry. Mike and Rachel ride up and get out of a cab. They see Harvey standing there looking at their building. Mike asks slowly, "Harvey are you ok?" Harvey takes a deep breath letting out slowly and looks at both of them. He says, "Rachel, Donna might need you." Rachel nods looking at both Mike and Harvey and says, "I'm on it." And then rushes into the building to find Donna.

When they are alone Harvey says, "What the fuck do I do?" Mike doesn't know if Harvey is asking him or just talking out loud, but he asks, "About Donna or Scottie?" Before Harvey can answer Dana Scott appears and ignoring Mike says, "Harvey how sweet meeting me out here for my first day back." Harvey glances at Mike and Mike says, "Yeah, ok. See you later Harvey." Harvey nods as Mike walks away.

Harvey looks at Scottie and says, "Well, there has been a slight problem with that." Scottie looks at him and says, "What do you mean?" Harvey says, "Well, we're not hiring after all. Jessica and I discussed it and we feel…we shouldn't be hiring at this time." Scottie gets visibly angry and yells, "You couldn't tell me this when I was still in London?" Harvey looks around and says, "Scottie I know you're upset but Jessica and I just talked about this. I didn't think there would be a problem, but well…" he trails off when he sees Scottie's face. He's seen her angry but never this angry. She looks up at him and angrily says, "What the hell do I do now Harvey? I gave them notice that after this suit I'm quitting and moving back here." Harvey clears his throat then says, "I'll help you find a job." She glares at him. He tells himself, 'break it off completely with her. Now!' but he can't and chastises himself for being a wuss. Scottie says, "Well I guess I can use the free time I have to finish moving in." Harvey looks at Scottie and says, "Moving in?" Scottie raises her eyebrow at him and says, "Yeah remember? You said, 'Scottie I want you to move in with me?' That's why I was in London – clearing up my life there so that I could come here to be with you." She notices that Harvey hesitates and isn't as happy as he was when he first wanted her to move in. Before he can say anything she says, "Oh my god! You've changed your mind about me moving in! That's why there is no job offer! You give me some bullshit excuse that you think I'm going to buy whereas you just fucking changed your mind and didn't have the balls to tell me while I was in London; before I left my life there. What the hell happened Harvey?" Harvey really doesn't want to do this on the street so he starts walking towards the building. He says, "The hotel you've been staying at has been paid through the end of next month. You can stay there until you find something else. I have to go." He stops and turns to look at her he says, "Scottie, I'm sorry. You know me…I'm not the settle-down type of guy. I thought I could be with you but, look, if we stay together we'll both end up getting hurt in the end." Scottie says, "Shit…you're breaking up with me too?" He looks at her and nods slowly. She looks at him and says quietly, "Harvey, I know moving in together is a big first step. I know you're scared so am I."

Harvey decides to use this to his advantage. He says slowly, "Yeah I guess I am scared. Scottie, why don't we hold off on the moving in together thing just for a while. We've got this case it might be a little weird if we're living together and are on opposing sides." Scottie grins and says, "So you still want me to move in just after I beat you in court; is that it?" Harvey smirks a nod then says, "I really need to get inside. I'll talk to you later Scottie." Scottie looks at him and says, "Fine. You are an asshole you know that Harvey." He grins at her and hurries into the building.

"Good morning Donna," says Rachel as she walks in to the ladies room and spots Donna. Donna smiles sadly at her friend. Rachel looks at Donna and knows she's been crying. Rachel says, "Hey what's wrong?" Donna takes a deep breath and says, "Harvey…breakfast. Damn it!" her voice cracks so she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She looks at Rachel and says, "Harvey picked me up for breakfast this morning. We went to the same diner…our diner, our booth. Damn him! Why did I let this happen?" Rachel hugs Donna and says, "Listen, he loves you." Donna looks at her and says, "How do you know that?" Rachel comes clean, "Mike told me, but when you two had a big fight," Rachel chuckles and continues, "in here. You had walked out and Harvey was still in here when I walked in. He was really upset. He didn't see me but I heard him say to himself out loud 'I can't lose her I love her' when I asked him if he was ok, he asked me to keep an eye out for you." Donna says, "That doesn't mean anything." Rachel says, "Donna, he had been crying. There were tears in his eyes when he told me to keep an eye out for you. Donna, he loves you. He really loves you and he's desperate to win you back. He knows he's fucked up and needs to find a way to fix this and get you back." Donna shakes her head and says, "Maybe it's just too late." Rachel asks, "Donna, don't you still love him?" Donna waters up nods and whisper, "More than anything. That's why this hurts so much."

Harvey walks towards his office and notices that Donna isn't at her desk. He panics momentarily until he sees her approach from around the corner. She walks past him and sits at her desk and looks at her computer. Harvey doesn't realize it but he's staring at her. Donna doesn't look at him but asks, "Do you need something Harvey?" The corner of Harvey's mouth turns up into a small smile as he says, "No…thanks." He walks over to her desk and says, "Breakfast didn't go as I had hoped, but thank you for going with me." Donna plays it cool, she refuses to look at him and says, "I never turn down breakfast. Most important meal of the day you know." Harvey smiles, "Yeah." He turns towards his office then stops and turns back to Donna. He looks at her and says, "Donna?" He waits for her to look at him but she won't, she says, "What?" Harvey says, "Donna?" Donna again says, "What?" without looking at him. He says, "Donna please look at me." Donna takes a deep breath and turns slowly in her chair to look at him and says, "What Harvey?" Harvey says, "Nothing, I just wanted to see your face." He grins at her. She looks at him and shakes her head; she doesn't want to smile but damn it she can't help it with him standing in front of her grinning like the Cheshire cat. She says, "You're an asshole." He knows she doesn't mean it because she's smiling at him and that's all that matters for now. He hasn't lost her completely and he'll take it.

At the end of the day Harry meets Donna at the entrance of Pearson Specter and takes her to dinner. Afterwards they go back to his place and as they sit on the sofa having a drink, Harry says, "I'll be right back." He goes to his bedroom and comes back with a little blue box and kneels in front of Donna, takes her hand and says, "Donna I know we haven't known each other long, but you know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and, well, Donna Paulsen, will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?" Donna stares at Harry. She can't believe he just proposed to her. When she doesn't answer, Harry asks, "Donna…will you marry me?" A moment later Donna looks at Harry, smiles and says, "Oh Harv," chokes when she almost says Harvey's name. She clears her throat and says, "Harry. Oh Harry…yes. Yes I will marry you." Harry smiles at her and puts the diamond on her finger and kisses her. Donna wills her mind to go numb and not think of anything but this moment with Harry. She can't think of anything, of anyone else. She mustn't! Harry helps her to stand and pulls her gently to his bedroom.

The next morning Donna is awaken by Harry and it hits her what transpired the night before. She takes a deep breath and shakes off the thoughts of Harvey. She can't think about him right now. She said yes to Harry's marriage proposal! Oh my God what has she done? She gets angry at herself for caring what Harvey will think since he's still with Scottie! Harry wants to make love to her and she can't. She glances at the time and says, "May I have a rain check? I'm sorry but I really must get to work and I'll be late as it is." Harry nods and says, "I'm disappointed but I understand. Maybe we can have lunch start making wedding plans?" Donna plays it cool and says, "Yeah, give me a call." She kisses him quickly and jumps out of bed, dresses quickly and heads home to change. She gets to work about 30 minutes after Harvey, who is not pleased that she's late and didn't let him know. He comes out to her and asks, "Everything ok Donna?" Donna jumps slightly when she hears Harvey's voice. She looks at him and says, "Um what?" Harvey looks at her and asks, "Are you ok Donna? You were late, you didn't call. I was concerned." She looks at him and says, "I'm fine Harvey, I…I…I'm fine." She flips her hand and he sees the ring. He grabs her hand and says angrily, "What the hell is this?" Donna says, "Let go of me." Then under her breath says, "Shit I forgot to take it off!" She looks at Harvey who won't let go of her hand. He pulls her into his office and closes and locks the door and draws the shades. Donna looks at him and shakes her head, "Harvey, we can't…" She stops when she sees how hurt and angry he is. Harvey comes over to her and says, "You're engaged? When the fuck did this happen?" Donna stutters, "No, I mean yes. Last night." Harvey looks at her and after a moment asks, "Why?" Donna shrugs. Harvey again asks, "Why Donna?" Donna takes a deep breath and says quietly, "He doesn't hurt me." Harvey looks at her and says, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm trying to fix this. Donna I can't lose you. Don't give up on this…on us." Donna says, "It sort of happened quickly. I said yes before I actually thought about it. I don't want to give up…on us…it's just…" She drifts off as tears fall from her eyes. Harvey is right in front of her, his arms around her. Harvey whispers, "You don't love him. You love me. Give him back the ring." Donna rolls her eyes, "Harvey, it's not that simple. He loves me…" Harvey cuts her off and asks, "You haven't slept with him since we…" When Donna doesn't answer he knows she did. Her voice cracks as she says, "I'm sorry…" He takes a deep breath and says, "Its ok. I fucked up and I hurt you a lot. But you have to believe me I didn't mean to. I still want you." Donna looks at him and says, "Really? Then why are you still with Scottie?" Harvey doesn't answer. Donna nods and says, "That's what I thought. Figure it out Harvey!" She pulls away from him and heads back to her desk. When she gets to Harvey's door he asks, "Donna, if I break it off with Scottie now will you break it off with your banker?" Donna stops then turns around and softly says, "What do you think?" Harvey looks at her and she says, "Who do you think I love?" She turns and walks back to her to her desk.

Harvey picks up his phone punches in a number and says firmly, "Meet me out front now." He walks out and says to Donna as he walks past her desk, "Don't give up on us yet." Donna watches Harvey walk towards the elevator and wonders what he's up to. Rachel comes over and they talk about Harry. Rachel sees the ring and asks, "You're engaged?" Donna explains what happened. Rachel says, "You can't marry Harry. You don't love him." Donna shakes her head and says, "I'm tired of being hurt. Being with Harvey…" Rachel says, "But you love Harvey not Harry." As tears fall again from Donna's eyes she shakes her head and then slowly nods at Rachel.

Outside Harvey sees Mike and explains what is about to happen. A few minutes later Scottie emerges from the building and sees Harvey and Mike. She walks towards Harvey and says, "Harvey what was so important you summoned me out here?" Harvey says, "We need to talk and we need to talk now." Harvey nods to Mike who pretends to walk away as Harvey escorts Scottie away from the building. Annoyed Scottie says, "Harvey what is going on?" Harvey stops and says, "Scottie, we're not moving in together ever. We're done. I can't and I won't be in a relationship with you." Scottie looks at him and says, "Does this have something to do with Donna? What did she say about me?" Harvey looks at her and says, "Donna? Why are you bringing her up? Donna didn't say anything about you Scottie. The fact is I don't trust you. You've lied to me on more than one occasion. And well, I'm in love with someone else." Scottie says, "You're in love…with someone else…who?" Harvey says, "It doesn't matter with who." Scottie says, "Bullshit! Who is it?" Harvey shakes his head but Scottie badgers him he tries to stand firm and won't say who but Harvey finally blurts out, "Donna. It's always been Donna." Scottie backs up from him and says, "Donna? You're dumping me for your goddamn secretary? You'll be so sorry Harvey. I will win this case and you'll look like a fool!" Harvey looks at her and says, "Scottie…" She glares at him and says, "Save it you son of a bitch." She turns and walks away from him. After a few minutes Mike walks towards Harvey and says, "She didn't seem to take it that badly." Harvey looks at Mike and then says, "She'll come after us with everything she's got and right now she's got a really good case." Mike says, "For now." They glance at each other sideways and start to smile. They turn and go back into the building.

Donna is at her desk as Scottie approaches her. She can tell that Scottie is pissed and she wonders what happened. Scottie comes up to Donna and says, "So, you told me you wanted it to work out between me and Harvey and I find out you lied." Donna looks at Scottie and says, "No I didn't lie Scottie. I wanted it to work out with you two, but…" Scottie cuts her off and says, "Bullshit! You wanted him for yourself!" Donna looks around and sees some of the other secretaries look at her and Scottie. She says, "Scottie please keep your voice down. This is neither the time nor place." Donna sees Harvey approach and when he sees Scottie he hurries towards Donna but when Scottie sees him she bolts around the corner. Donna looks at Harvey and says, "What the hell just happened?" He takes Donna by the hand and pulls her into his office and after closing his door says, "I broke it off with Scottie." Donna looks at him for a moment letting what he said sink in. Slowly she says, "You won the case?" Harvey says, "Not yet." Donna looks at him and says, "But you said you wanted to stay with her until after the case…" Harvey says, "I thought about what was more important, the answer was easy. You; you are the most important thing in my life and if staying with her because of a goddamn case meant losing you…I wasn't willing to do that. So I told her today I was through with her and that I was in love with you." Shocked Donna says, "You told her…you were in love…with me?" Harvey nods and walks slowly closer to Donna. When he's inches from her, he whispers, "I love you Donna." Tears form in Donna's eyes as she looks at Harvey. She whispers, "I love you Harvey." Harvey pulls her to him and kisses her as half the 50th floor watches them.

Harry walks up towards Donna's desk and sees everyone looking into Harvey's office. He sees Donna kissing Harvey and when they part, Donna notices Harry. She looks at Harry and then looks at Harvey then back to Harry. Harvey follows Donna's gaze and sees Harry. Though he's never met Harry he figures by the look on Donna's face who it is. Donna says, "Oh shit!" She looks at Harvey and says, "I'll be right back." She runs out to Harry who shakes his head and quickly walks towards the elevators. Donna manages to get to him as he boards the elevator and she joins him. She stops the elevator and says, "Harry, I'm sorry, I…" He shakes his head and says, "I figured something was up. You never said you love me. Were you going to go through with the wedding?" Donna looks at him and slowly takes the ring off, takes his hand and puts the ring in it. She holds his hand and says, "Harry, I…I care for you a lot. I may even love you, but…" He says, "But you aren't in love with me." Donna nods and says, "I didn't mean to hurt you. This…" she points to outside the elevator "it's something that just happened but has been a long time in coming. I am sorry." Harry says, "No need to be sorry Donna. It'll take a while, but I'll get over it. I may not get over you, but I'll be ok. He's a lucky man. I hope he knows that." Donna leans over and kisses Harry's cheek and says, "Yeah he does." Harry tries to give her the ring back and Donna shakes her head and says, "No, I couldn't accept it. Thank you. Thank you Harry for everything." Harry nods and unstops the elevator. The doors open and Donna steps off the elevator. They say goodbye as the doors close.

Donna heads back to her desk and sees Harvey waiting for her. She rolls her eyes and smiles at him. He smiles as she gets closer and he asks, "So…was that him?" Donna rolls her eyes again and nods. She notices Harvey look at her hand. She shakes her head and says, "I broke it off with him." Harvey grins and asks, "For me?" Donna laughs. She sees Mike approach her desk and she says, "No for Mike." Mike gets that 'caught in the headlight' look and mumbles, "What?" Donna looks at Harvey and says, "Yeah for you. He said he hoped you knew how lucky you are to have me." Harvey grins and says, "Oh yes! I am one damn lucky man to have you." Donna grins and says, "That's what I told him." He takes Donna's hand and pulls her towards him and whispers, "We're leaving early so be ready." Donna smiles and whispers, "I'll be ready whenever you are." He winks at her lets go of her hand and turns to Mike and says, "You better have good news for me." Mike grins and says, "I think I do." They go into Harvey's office to come up with a plan to beat Scottie.


End file.
